1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid assembly that functions as a closure for a compartment or the like.
2. Background and Description of the Prior Art
In many applications it may be desirable to allow a closure member such as a door or lid to be opened from either side of the compartment closed by the closure member. For example, consider the bin in the console of a vehicle such as a passenger car or sports utility vehicle. Such bins are normally located between the driver""s seat and the front passenger""s seat. Further such bins are usually provided with cushioned lids that also act as arm rests. The top opening of the bin would then have one side which is located closest to the passenger""s seat and one side which is located closest to the driver""s seat. If the lid is hinged on the passenger""s side, then the driver can open the lid and readily view the contents of the bin, but the lid will obstruct the passenger""s view and the passenger""s access to the contents of the bin. Similarly, If the lid is hinged on the driver""s side, then the passenger can open the lid and readily view the contents of the bin, but the lid will obstruct the driver""s view and the driver""s access to the contents of the bin.
One solution has been to hinge the lid at the rearmost side of the bin opening such that the lid swings toward the rear of the passenger compartment when the lid is being opened. This solution has not been entirely satisfactory. One drawback of this solution is that the usually elongated lid has to swing through a very large arc and, therefore, may interfere with other objects in the passenger compartment. Another drawback is that once the lid is opened, the lid is positioned between the backs of the front seats and is therefore difficult to reach by the occupants of the front seats. The need exists in the art for a special lid which can selectively swing to either side of the opening of a compartment.
The present invention is directed to an ambidextrous lid assembly that allows a lid to be opened from either side of a compartment. The lid assembly includes at least a first frame member adapted to be pivotally attached proximate the compartment opening. The first frame member has an opening that allows access therethrough to at least a portion of the interior of the compartment when the first frame member is closed against the perimeter of the compartment opening. The lid assembly includes a second frame member that is pivotally attached to the first frame member and either by itself or in cooperation with a lid cover provides a closure for the opening in the first frame member. The first frame member carries a latch for securing it about the opening, and the second frame member carries a latch for securing it to the first frame member.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a lid assembly that can be selectively swung to either side of the opening of a compartment to allow access to the interior of the compartment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lid assembly that allows users positioned on either side of a compartment access to different portions of the compartment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ambidextrous lid assembly which is cost-effective and fully effective for its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.